


The Family Way

by Edwardina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: blindfold_spn, Established Relationship, F/M, Kink Meme, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Dean/Sam/FC, established relationship (3/4some). She is pregnant, they don't know who impregnated her but they'll all be daddies. The guys can't get keep their hands off her and she can't get enough of them. Dirty talking is always a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn. Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/1037.html?thread=1776397#t1776397).
> 
> I squeaked this in at the last possible second, so I didn't have time to ask whoever prompted this if John would be okay to include. I just went ahead and did it anyway! So John's very presence makes this wildly AU.

They can't keep setting Jo up in shabby motels, even though she swears up and down she doesn't mind it, that she wants to live in these little ratholes 'cause it's all part of the job, right? And they couldn't leave her behind, right? Not now!

"Exactly. Believe me, sweetheart. We're not goin' anywhere," Dean says, and listens to Jo huff, skinny little arms crossed over her showing belly. He gets a shock just seeing it, realizing how she's growing, now, really showing -- realizing that prickly, hard-ass, sexy little Jo is really pregnant. He hopes to God (or whatever; frankly, he's not sure what the fuck is up there anymore) it's his, but really, they don't know. And it really doesn't matter.

"We just need you to be safe," Sam says reassuringly, stepping up behind her and grasping her biceps gently. "For all of us. Setting you up in a house is the best way to keep you safe." He has to duck down to hug her belly, hands spreading over it. Even with the way Jo's filling out right in front of their eyes now, Sam's hands can still practically hide the fact.

"Bullshit," Jo says bitterly. "You might as well lock me up in a cage."

There's a dark rumble in the corner of the room. Sam and Dean exchange glances. It's their dad, leaning back in the chintzy old chair set up at the table by the door and sighing. Jo doesn't seem half as cowed as they are by John sometimes.

"It's not a cage. It's a home. Our baby's gonna need a place to be born. We're gonna need a place to raise him. We gotta have time to get everything in place. Jo, you're pregnant with our child, and we are going to do everything we can to make sure that child is safe. You're part of our family now. Our two families have become one with that child. What makes you think we're going anywhere?"

Jo sighs, and Dean's half afraid she'll start crying or something, but then she bucks up solidly, as though John's just given her a mission.

"Okay. Where is this place?"

"Bumfuck, Nebraska," Dean says, which is pretty much right.

He and Sam found the house, squatted in it for a couple of eerie nights while they were sussing out where to find some moldy oldie's grave and looking at old hand-drawn maps of the area trying to figure out where all the graveyards in the once-populated area were. It seemed like the house was situated lonesomely out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but empty fields, fields full of stiffs, more fields with cell phone towers and leaning brown barns, and woods. And more fields. There was barely even a dirt road left in front of the thing. Still, even though it'd probably been abandoned for a decade or two, it had stood solid and they'd spirit-proofed it, demon-proofed it - Bela-proofed it, even - and they'd each remembered it when they were trying to come up with places they could lie low.

It's a sunny morning when they take Jo there. She rides in John's truck with him most of the time, unless she wants to sleep in the back of the Chevy, and hits Dean on the arm with a little fist of annoyance when he rushes over to help her slide out of the front seat that rides taller than she is.

"Jeez, I can get out of a freakin' car myself..."

"Not for long," John murmurs to Sam, his eyes roaming over the house. Sam shoves his hands in his pockets and awaits the verdict. This is the first time Dad's seen the house, too, even though Sam pretty much drew him a blueprint of it on a diner napkin as he tried to explain the layout and all the devil's traps they'd laid down on the dusty floors and where it still needed work. "You sure about this place, son?"

"Yeah. Needs some elbow grease, but I think we can fix it up, and pretty much nobody else wants it. Not gonna have electricity right off the bat, but there's the gas stove, gas lamps, fireplace, indoor plumbing. Dean's gonna see about fixing the wiring."

"You said." Sam gets a the dry ghost of a smile, and gives Dean a nod when John leaves him in the dust to go take Jo up the porch.

"Always fussing over me," he hears her complain.

After some staring, some coaxing, and wide gesticulations from Sam explaining where they could put things and how they're going to fix things, Jo likes it.

Dean and Sam spend two days sweating and cleaning both stories from floor to ceiling, Dean making endless cracks about letting the maid in and how if he _wanted_ to mop and pick up after people, he'd just go work at a movie theater. Sam sees right through him, because he feels it, too, that drive of nothing being more important, now. Maybe it's his baby; he fucked Jo too, more than enough, and he shoots loads twice as big as Dad and Dean's... 'cause he's just a freak, he guesses, but. Even if it's not his. Even if it's Dad's - their new brother (or sister) - or Dean's, his brother's baby... it's their blood. No matter whose baby it is, it's _their baby_ , and damned if he's letting anyone outside their family claim it, ever. Damned if this baby's nursery isn't going to be the safest place in the world. Nothing supernatural has any claim on this Winchester.

When they move in, the difference is so obvious that Jo says, "Whoa, what happened?" and John says, relief and approval palpable, "Good job, boys. Good job."

John and Sam put a bed together upstairs, the first piece of furniture in the house. It's an old iron frame, but the mattress is new and pearlescent. Dean spends the whole time sitting cross-legged in the corner, Jo cradled in his lap, his hands up her tank top and stroking her belly, sweet-talking her out of one of the worried funks of denial she gets into about all this.

"Never thought I'd be a dad," he confides to her.

"Never thought I'd be a mom," she agrees.

"Thought I'd die instead."

"You did die. Several times. Unless I've heard the tallest tales of all time," she teases.

It all started with him and Jo, and the minute the bed is up and sturdy, Dean bodily lifts Jo up in his arms like a bride and carries her to the bed, saying, "Okay, your work here is done. Now get lost."

"Play nice," John warns, and Sam huffs in amusement as he follows Dad out and closes the creaky bedroom door behind him.

Dean fucks her on the bed before it's even got sheets on it, tugs off her clothes (she hasn't given into maternity things yet, but even leggings can only stretch so far, and god, her belly is beautiful) and says, "Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart. Gonna take care of you. Take care of your pussy so good," and drives his cock into her. She gets wet for them so easy now. She wants it, them, all of them, even more right now. Her perky little tits are sensitive, already growing from the small handfuls that were easily lost in his palms, her nipples rosier, stiffer, prime for sucking. He can feel her clutch, silky-wet, around him in hot fluttering juicy pulses every time she comes, all gentle, until he doesn't want to hold himself off any longer and utters, "God, yeah, honey. Gonna give you so much come, gonna knock you up all over again. You wanna have my baby, Jo? Can you handle that? Huh?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me. Tell me how bad you wanna have my baby --"

Jo doesn't ever bullshit him; that's why it makes him shoot like crazy when she breathes it, steely-fierce. "I wanna have your baby, Dean - give it to me. Give me your load. I can handle it."

It's gotta be mine, he thinks, hand on her tummy.

Dean tugs his jeans back up, knowing he's got way more work to do on the house before they lose daylight, and leaves her napping on the mattress, which is where Sam finds her when he comes back with bags full of bed linens. The sunlight fills this room, even though the walls are only dully white, making it bright and warm, and Jo's hair's gold on the silvery mattress. Her thighs, still slim even though her hips are widening, are wet with his brother's come.

"Hey," he says softly, coming over to investigate.

"You bring me ice cream?" Jo asks, only half-awake.

"Yeah. Three kinds. Vanilla, chocolate, rocky road..."

She moves for him openly as he hooks hands under her knees and pulls her wide open so he can see the pink gape of her cunt and the wheat-colored thatch of hair that crowns it. It's all slickened with spunk that's still shining, dry where it's not clinging in gobs. Sam brushes his thumb over her clit, finding it wet but apparently ignored. Jo gasps as he slides his thumb in a slow circle, playing with it as he takes in the sight of her there.

He and Dean have always shared pretty much everything, but sharing a girl - that's bad enough, he thinks. He's probably a total freak for liking it, and for loving Jo the way he does when he's pretty sure she's always going to love Dean more than she loves him. Dad helps, though. Dad evens things out, and it's harder to be jealous when there's so many hands taking care of what's precious to you. There's nothing like sliding balls-deep into her - she's so slender, how does she possibly have room for his prick - and finding her wet with Dean's load. With _Dad's_. Creaming her twice over. He's pretty sure she loves that as much as he does, at least.

"Got another one in you, Jo?" he asks, partly out of chivalry and partly because he wants to play with her like this, smear Dean's come against her.

"I'm so freakin' horny right now, Sam," she responds, "I think I got off just thinking about it earlier."

"About what?" Sam asks, and takes the permission to swoop in low and lick, his brother's taste all over her pussy.

"Oh, Jesus, Sam!"

The bed isn't as pristine by the time it gets actual sheets on it.

John's not a real nester. Actually, none of them really are. Stuff accumulates - and finally, light bulbs crown the pile of stuff, because Dean fixes the wiring and hoots about it for ages - but it takes them a couple of months to actually start to settle into the place. But John, even though he leaves several times to go "take care" of "things" (whether he's following leads or going to Target, they can't tell, he's so fucking mysterious about everything), always comes back, hugs his boys, and lifts Jo up into a hug, asks her how she is, if she's still puking, if she needs anything, if those boys have taken good care of her while he's been gone. Tells her she's really getting big now.

Is the baby Jo's walking around with (hands on her back, sun dress brushing her knees, teeth chewing her lower lip thoughtfully) as she continues to stubbornly do chores and try and lift things she shouldn't lift Dean's? Sammy's? His? He only took her a handful of times compared to his boys, but he knew she was ripe each time and never stopped.

Anyway, it doesn't matter. They're a family, now. Dean has a home. Sam has big plans. Jo's going to keep them all together. He's not going anywhere.


End file.
